


Exclusive

by foxsea007



Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Pull Out, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: After another night of hooking up, you wake up in Sweet Pea's trailer realizing that you both had broken the number one rule of your "hook up" contract. Never sleepover.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader, Sweet Pea/Female Reader
Series: Sweet Pea One Shot Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1390438
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Exclusive

The sunlight peeked through the slits of the closed blinds as your eyes fluttered open taking in your surroundings. Outstretching your arms over your head, you let out a content sigh before looking around to realize you weren’t in your trailer. A frustrated sigh fell from your lips as you felt the heavy arm of the Serpent snoring in bed beside you slung over your stomach. You rubbed your eyes as you forced his arm off of your body as you tried to slip out of bed.

“Fuck me,” you mumbled, managing to slip out of the bed without disrupting the sleeping giant beside you. Not that you didn’t like him, oh no, you both always enjoyed each other’s company… But, it always turned out like this with no end in sight. Just constant one night stands just to diminish the small void of loneliness in each other’s mind… even for a couple of hours a night.

You gathered your scattered clothes from the trailer as you quickly slipped on your jeans and the flannel you had sported at the Wyrm the night before. “Where the fuck are my shoes?” you hissed to yourself as you found your boots discarded by the door. A relieved sigh fell from your lips as you quickly slipped on the boots, knowing you needed to make your escape before he woke up.

Sweet Pea had constantly reminded you of the rules of your hookups and one night stands… no one was ever to fall asleep at the other’s house. A rule you had both stuck with...that is until last night. You couldn’t remember who had fallen asleep first… or how the other didn’t manage to wake the other up, but here you were, scrambling to leave his trailer before he would wake.

After all, you were just distractions for each other. Nothing more.

You grabbed your purse before placing your hand on the latch to the door to his trailer. Slowly turning it to the left, you pulled the door open as slowly as humanly possible and yet… a loud squeak was heard as you pulled the door open. You winced at the sound as you heard the loud groan from the sleeping serpent…

“...are you still here?” he asked, groggily, sitting up in bed as his hand brushed through his dark hair trying to smooth out the bed head. His dark eyes squinted at your image still at the door, trying to scramble to leave. “What the hell are you-?”

“Sweet Pea,” you mumbled. “I was just leaving… I must have fallen asleep.”

His lips curled up into a smirk as he continued to stare at you. “Wear you out that bad baby girl?”

“You’re a pig.”

A low chuckle escaped his throat. “You can stay… I don’t mind this time.”

Your brow furrowed as you set your purse down on the floor. “I’m confused? The rules-”

“Eh? Oh well. We can go back to the rules tomorrow,” he said, shrugging his shoulders as he rose from his bed and slipped on his boxers. “Hungry?”

You shook your head as you tried to avoid staring at his body as he walked around his trailer looking for something quick to eat. Sitting on his bed again, you weren’t exactly sure what was going on or why he had such a sudden change in attitude toward your arrangement. No strings attached were the rules, and you were fairly certain hanging around the morning after fucking all night was the ultimate rule breaker.

Sweet Pea took a seat next to you on the bed as he began munching on the bowl of cereal he had prepared for himself. “You sure you don’t want anything to eat?” he asked.

Rolling your eyes, you shook your head. “No,” you sighed. “I’m fine.”

“You’re probably wondering why I asked you to stay…”

“Considering what our rules were about this whole...thing,” you said. “Yes.”

His lips curled into another smirk as his eyes glanced at you playfully. “Well…”

Your eyes narrowed at him. “You want another round?”

“I mean,” he replied, shrugging. “It wouldn’t hurt....”

“Finish eating,” you grumbled at him as you began removing your boots off again.

“Haven’t you ever had morning sex,” Sweet Pea teased, leaning into your ear. “It’s pretty fucking good… and you look fucking good right now.”

You felt your cheeks heat up at his words as you turned to look at him before a smirk curled over your lips. Your eyes flashed playfully at him. “Oh really?” you asked, biting on your lower lip, watching as his eyes glanced down. “You want this again?”

Sweet Pea moved to set his empty bowl back on the counter before leaning into your neck before biting at the skin causing a small whine from your throat. “Another hickey would look good right...here,” he whispered, sucking on the sensitive area of your neck before pushing you back onto the bed and finding himself climbing on top of you again. Shuddering, your hands slipped to his boxers, tugging lightly at the elastic. “Not yet.” he hissed at you.

“Pea,” you whined out.

“I said not yet,” he growled again, grabbing your wrists and slamming them down onto the bed and over your head. You shuddered at the roughness feeling yourself beginning to grow excited by his antics. His hips moved against yours, causing a moan to escape from your throat as you rake your fingers through his dark hair. “Fuck,” he hissed against the skin of your neck.

You chewed on your lower lip as you began to feel a growing bulge pressing against your thigs. “Pea,” you whimpered as you felt his lips leave your neck as he quickly removed your top and revealing that you hadn’t found time to slip on your bra. A smirk spread over his lips before he glanced up at you to catch the embarrassment in your eyes before diving down and lapping his tongue along your nipple. Goosebumps spread over your skin as your breathing slowly began labored. His teeth nipped at your nipple, sending shivers of excitement down your spin… so much so you could feel a growing excitement almost dripping now between your legs.

If there was something Sweet Pea was good at, it was foreplay… 

“You like that?” he asked before blowing lightly at your hardening nipples.

“Y-yes,” you whined.

His dark eyes flashed dangerously as you glanced down at him with hooded eyes. You found yourself already panting and squirming for more of his touch. His lips brushed against the skin between your breasts as he moved downward, dragging his tongue along your flesh. You could feel his hands grab at the hem of your jeans, tugging on the clothing lightly before unfastening it quickly. 

“Fuck,” you whimpered out, wondering why he was moving so unbearably slow. “Pea… Please!”

“I just fucked you last night,” he teased, his lips still curled upward in a smirk. “That needy already?”

Your eyes narrowed at him as you shot a glare at him. “Pea! Come on!”

He chuckling at you he managed to slip off your jeans before tossing the clothing aside. His eyebrows rose, noticing the lack of underwear… “No time?” he teased.

“Shut up,” you mumbled feeling your cheeks heating up again.

Sweet Pea slipped off the bed, kneeling on both knees before grabbing your legs. “We’re going to try something a little different,” he mumbled as he grabbed your legs propping them on his shoulders. You swallowed hard as you felt him move closer to your core. “You stay put… do not get up.”

“What are you-” You were instantly silenced by moaning out his name as his tongue lapped along your folds while his thumb instantly came up to press against your swollen clit. Shuddering, you ran your fingers through your hair trying to push it out of your eyes as another moan tumbled out of your mouth, begging him to continue. Your hips bucked against his mouth, trying to inch even just a tiny bit closer as your free hand groped your breast in pleasure. “Pea!”

His tongue slipped inside of you, causing you to gasp out his name again as he lapped against the juices slipping out of you. His grip tightened against your legs, trying to hold you still as you continued to try and buck your hips against his mouth. His thumb increased pressure against your clit trying to increase the pleasure. You shuddered again as you felt him moan against you, sending another wave of shivers up your spine.

He pulled his mouth away, smirking at you as he watched your chest rising and falling trying to catch your breath. “No time to rest,” he teased before plunging two fingers inside of you as his thumb continued to work against your body.

“PEA!” you cried again as his fingers thrust faster. 

You felt his grip tightened around you as your body writhed with pleasure. You could feel his eyes staring at your changing expressions, enjoying the torture he was putting you through. He could almost sense when you were nearing your edge when he would suddenly stop, making your scream out his name in desperation as you would stare back at him with hooded eyes.

“You’re not the only one getting off this morning,” he commented airily as he slowly lowered your legs so he could step back and stand up straight. His thumbs hooked around the elastic of his boxers, sliding the fabric down his legs, revealing his throbbing cock as it hit against his stomach. Nervously, you began chewing on your lower lip in anticipation, wishing he would just hurry up and plow you again… but Jesus Christ he was taking his time this morning. 

You sat up still panting from the torment as your hand came up and encircled around his cock. His head leaned backward as a moan tumbled from his throat. “Fuck,” he growled as your hand moved to stroke him lightly. The wetness and excitement between your legs began heating up once again as you drug your tongue along the tip taking in the precum that had gathered at the head.

“Keep doing that and you’ll pay greatly for it,” he growled.

You flashed him a playful smile as your tongue swirled around the tip of his penis before taking it into your mouth. A small moan escaped your throat, vibrating against his cock as you slowly bobbed your head against his length. Your eyes remained staring up at him, knowing he loved keeping eye contact with you while you gave him head. He let out a grunt of pleasure before his hips bucked into your mouth, sending the tip of his cock to hit the back of your throat urging you to gag. Tears gathered in the corners of your eyes as you forced yourself to remain locked in a staring match with him. His thumb came up and brushed the tears from your eyes almost gentle like… You were honestly shocked he could show anyone any softness.

“Fuck,” he growled, earning a giggle to bubble from your throat knowing how much your tongue gave him pleasure. His tongue moistened his lower lip before he smirked down at you. “Oh, baby girl… You have no idea what’s coming.”

He pulled himself out of your mouth before pushing you back down onto the bed before climbing over you. A small moan fell from your lips as you felt his erection press against your core. “Pea,” you begged. “Please?”

“Say it again,” he hissed, pushing his tip against you.

“Pea… please.”

His lips crashed into yours as he plunged his length inside of you. A cry of pleasure tumbled from your throat but was instantly muffled by his mouth on your own. Your hands raked through his hair, almost tugging at his long tresses as he thrust his length in your mercilessly. You couldn’t fathom just why you were both so sexually compatible but my god… he knew every inch of you that was sensitive as his hands roved over your body, paying close attention to your breasts. He pinched your nipples between his fingers, tugging lightly earning another cry of pleasure from you.

Sweet Pea pulled away from your mouth, giving you both a moment to breathe as he watched your expressions as he continued to plunge himself into you. You could feel your climax building up as the heat between your legs was beginning to intensify. Your nails moved from his scalp, dragging down to his back digging into the flesh, causing him to groan out. 

“Fuck!” you cried out.

“That’s my girl…” he hissed, licking his lips again at the sight below him before managing to sit up and take one of your legs and slinging it over his shoulder for an even deeper angle. You whimpered out his name as his other hand came down to just above your pubic bone, holding you down. You gasped at the sensation, feeling your climax edging even closer now.

“Sweet Pea,” you whined. “Please. I’m close!”

He merely smirked at you before thrusting into you faster, causing your head to thrash back and forth on the bed. Your thoughts began to become fuzzy as you could no longer focus on anything except the tightening knot growing inside of you with each passing moment. Feeling as though you were about to burst, you continued to cry out his name begging him for mercy and just allowing you to finally heat your peak.

His lips brushed against your ankle as you hazily looked up at him. “Go ahead baby,” he murmured to you. “You can cum now.”

And with those words, you felt his thrusts become even more powerful as it sent you over the edge. The knot in your stomach exploded as you felt yourself finally climax with your juices spilling over his cock. His movement became sloppier by the second as he continued to ride out your high, wanting to savor every moment as he continued to stare down at you before you felt him exit you and release his sticky fluids onto your stomach.

Panting, your brushed your bangs back as your hair was sticking to your skin from sweating now. Sweet Pea gently set your leg down before pulling away and admiring his work. A smirk spread over his lips as he walked away to the bathroom to clean up for a moment before returning and slipping his boxers back on.

“Oh my god,” you panted.

“That good?”

“Shut up…” you grumbled before sitting up and grimacing as you felt his semen and your owns fluids slipping down your body.

Sweet Pea tossed a towel to you as you caught it with ease. “Didn’t mean to be so messy this time,” he joked. “I didn’t have time to grab a condom.”

You brushed his words off with a smile. “It’s fine,” you admitted before cleaning off your stomach. You leaned over the bed, grabbing your clothes that were scattered across the floor of the trailer... again.

“You know,” Sweet Pea said, leaning against the wall. “You don’t have to leave just yet…”

“Pea… this isn’t what we agreed-”

Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to you on the bed as you slowly slipped on your flannel, buttoning it up the center. “Listen,” he mumbled. “I know this has been a great distraction for the both of us… but-”

“But what?”

“Don’t you think it’s about time we stop playing this game and get serious?”

Tilting your head at him, you blinked. “I’m confused?”

Sweet Pea let out a frustrated sigh before laying back onto the bed. “Don’t play stupid,” he grumbled. “You know what I mean.”

Your eyes widened as you stared down at him. “You mean… me and you? Us?”

“Yes…” he mumbled. “Don’t make me say it again… I already feel like an idiot.”

The corner of your mouth turned up in a small grin as you giggled at him almost enjoying seeing a side of him that was even just a tiny bit more vulnerable. “So does this mean we’re fucking exclusively?” you asked, smirking at him.

He snorted. “Sure does.”

“Perfect.”


End file.
